Concussions and Confessions
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Steve gets a concussion and Danny helps take care of him, trying not to reveal his feelings for the SEAL


"I got him!" Steve yelled as he took off after a runner while Danny and Kono subdued the other one, he didn't even hear Danny yelling for him to wait. Steve ran down the stairs of the warehouse and hopped the last railing, blocking the guys escape route. The guy launched himself at Steve and he fell backwards, hitting his head against the metal railing. Pain shot through Steve's skull, but he managed to throw the guy off and jump on top of him, punching him twice and knocking him out. He heard Danny and Kono come running down the hall and stood up to face them, he must have stood up too fast because he swayed and had to catch himself on the wall and the room started spinning.

"Steve? Steve, you ok?" Danny asked, giving him the concerned parent look that made Steve's insides melt.

Steve shook his head "No, I..the room is spinning" That was the last thing Steve remembered before blacking out.

"Detective Williams?" A doctor called out from the middle of the room and Danny scrambled up out of his chair.

"That's me. How is he?" Danny asked, he was a little worried because Steve didn't black out. Ever. He was Steve McGarrett, Navy SEAL, he never just blacked out.

The Doctor looked at Danny and stared a little "I'm his partner, just tell me how is" Danny growled. Could the doctor tell he was worried? Like really worried? Could the doctor tell he had something more than friendship feelings for Steve? Whatever the case was, Danny needed to know if Steve was ok.

"Ok, well Commander McGarrett has a concussion" The Doctor said and looked at the chart "It's not too bad. He was probably hit with something blunt or he took a fall. He'll be fine, he just needs to stay awake for another hour and then he can sleep as long as someone checks on him regularly"

Danny nodded but sighed at the same time. Looks like he would be staying at Steve's tonight. He waited by the door as they brought Steve out and they handed him some meds for the pain in his head and gave Danny the same instructions as before. On the way home, he made sure Steve stayed awake by talking to him and when they got there, Danny tried helping him inside but Steve continuously fought him, saying he could do it.

"Fine!" Danny yelled and threw his hands in the air "Go ahead. Walk inside, don't trip and put another dent in your thick head" Steve glared at him and stumbled inside and upstairs, leaving Danny downstairs to glare after him "Stupid concussed SEAL"

Danny walked to the kitchen and grabbed some water and took the pills and water upstairs, he found Steve in the bathroom brushing his teeth and laid the pills as water down on the nightstand "Steve your meds and water are on the nightstand. Take them!" Danny said before walking out, leaving Steve, and going downstairs.

Danny was on the couch about an hour when he heard Steve calling him from upstairs. He jumped up and ran upstairs, he got to Steve's room and slowed to a walk before opening the door "Yeah?"

"Danno my head hurts" Steve mumbled as he heard Danny come in.

"Uhhh...ok? I really don't know what to do" Danny said. He rubbed his neck trying to think of what to do "I mean do you want like more pain meds? Or tea or something?" Danny looked closely and noticed Steve had dozed off again "Ok good to know the sound of me talking puts you to sleep" Danny mumbled and walked out.

About 30 minutes later, when he had just gotten comfortable on the couch again, he heard Steve calling his name. Grumbling, he got up and walked back upstairs "Yes Steven?"

Steve's head popped up and he looked like he was in pain "My head really hurts"

"Well I don't know what to do I'm sorry" Danny said and he really felt bad because Steve looked miserable and there was nothing he could do to help him.

"Will you talk to me? It makes me feel better. Gives me something to focus on" Steve mumbled and dropped his head back down and winced.

Danny's heart did a little flip. Apparently his voice soothed Steve but talk to him to make him feel better? What would he talk about? Danny had no clue what he was doing but next thing he knew he was sitting on the other side of the bed, against the headboard, talking about some of his cases back in Jersey with Steve sprawled out next to him. Steve's face was turned away so Danny had an opportunity to admire the view. Steve's arms were curled under his pillow, supporting his head, and the sheet was resting on Steve's bottom half, just at the hipline. Danny let his gaze sweep across the broad, muscular back, tan skin and tattoos on his arms, then up to the dark hair that curled at the base of his neck. Danny could see the dark colors of bruising blossoming on Steve's neck and head from where he must have gotten hit.

Danny must have stopped talking at some point during his viewing because Steve turned to face him and said "Why'd you stop talking?" Danny snapped back to reality and mumbled "Sorry"

"S'okay. Keep talking though" Steve said and shoved his face back in the pillow, facing Danny this time. Danny continued with stories about cases in Jersey but Steve started complaining that his head was hurting again. Without thinking, Danny placed a hand on Steve's neck and began gently rubbing and massaging it.

Steve mumbled into the pillow and Danny froze with his hand still on Steve's neck. Oh god, what was he doing? Steve was concussed and probably not thinking straight because of the meds. He began again when Steve complained "No, keep doing that, it felt good" So Danny kept rubbing his neck and talking. About an hour later, Danny noticed Steve had fallen asleep and was about to move downstairs to the couch when Steve flung an arm across his lap and mumbled "Love you"

Danny's heart thumped in his chest, but he quickly shook away the thought that Steve loved him too. He attributed the confession to the meds and to the fact that it's probably been a long, long time since Steve had anyone care for him.

Danny figured Steve was asleep and probably wouldn't remember any of this anyways so he smoothed a hand through the dark hair and whispered "Love you too"


End file.
